


And I'd Rather (Be With You)

by amongthieves



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this forever ago but I figured I'd post it here too, M/M, like seriously just cute things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongthieves/pseuds/amongthieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin falls for Burnie and it shouldn't be okay, but it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'd Rather (Be With You)

When Gavin lands in London, seconds before the calm and polite voice tells him that it’s okay to use cellular devices, he has his phone out and switches off the airplane mode. With people rummaging around him, getting ready as the plane gets ready to taxi, Gavin finds his heart pounding in his ears.

‘I miss you already’

And as Gavin reads that line of text, the one he forgot he typed out while staring at the clouds begins to send.

'I should have kissed you longer’

It’s not a lie, but the reminder of the kiss has Gavin flustered in this large aluminum tube filled with strangers.

—

“When do you head back again?” Burnie stands next to the lanky kid, who’s nursing a small glass of Coke because he’s not quite twenty-one yet (but Geoff put some rum in anyways), and Gavin watches as some American college football team slams down a touchdown. Geoff shouts in glee, and Gus looks at him with a sulk.

“Suck it, bitch.” In celebration, Geoff slams down another beer and gives Griffon a brofist with an explosion at the end. Gavin smiles the tiniest bit, aware of Burnie’s eyes on him.

“Tomorrow night, unfortunately. Not really looking to the flight home. Gonna be a long one. I hate the red eye.”

“Then why do you take it?” Burnie takes a slow and long sip, following Gavin’s line of sight. 

“I try to spend as much time as I can here. I like Austin better.”

Burnie picks up the tone in Gavin’s voice and frowns, imaging the kid sitting at his desk, making content all by himself. They don’t have much of a office here, but it’s a start and it’s something worth building on.

“You should move here. Work in Austin. Get a visa or something.” The plan isn’t exactly thought out before the words leave Burnie’s lips, but as he realizes he’s said them out loud, the better they sound. “I’m sure you could stay with Geoff for a bit-”

“He can what?” Geoff turns around, his mustache deep in the pint of beer he’s sipping on.

“Don’t worry about it.” Burnie winks and Gavin takes a drink from his weak rum and Coke mix, almost spilling out the sides of his mouth with his large goofy grin.

As the night continues on, Burnie keeps milling around the idea of Gavin permanently being in Texas. The thought won’t leave him alone.

He watches as Gavin takes a pint from Geoff and takes a big gulp, much to his demise. Gus laughs and slaps Gavin in the back, which makes matters all the worse as he chokes on his alcohol.  
With the same in the last quarter, both teams tied, Burnie steps outside into the backyard to get away from the ruckus of the boys. Football was a fun game to watch, but it wasn’t on his mind anymore. Not tonight. Not with Gavin noticing him stepping out and grabbing his drink to follow him like a puppy. 

Outside is warm, and the reflection of the pool lights illuminates Gavin’s grinning face before he looks behind him, sliding the door quietly. “Whatcha doin, Burnie’?” And there’s another tone that Burnie picks up, this one immensely different from the one before. This tone makes his skin tingle.

“Just wanted to take a break from the noise and dip my feet.” He takes off his socks and crouches down before sliding his feet into the water. It’s cool and Gavin instantly joins him, stumbling the slightest as he sits. Burnie takes note and sets his drink aside, hands open just in case he needs to catch Gavin falling.

“Gus’ voice cracks more when he drinks.”

“Tell me about it. I’ve known that idiot for way too long.”

Gavin smiles, watching the guys jeer at the TV through the patio door. “I wish I didn’t have to go.”

Burnie sighs. “I know.”

“One day you’ll be talking to some kid about me and you’ll say,” Gavin tries his hardest to put on a thick Texan accent, “'I’ve known that idiot for way too long,’” and it sounds so wrong coming from Gavin’s mouth that Burnie laughs harder than he meant to. 

“Yeah well,” Burnie manages between muffled laughs, “I look forward to that day.”

“Yeah, me too.” Gavin looks over at him and Burnie notices that he’s stopped gently splashing his feet. That tone from earlier returns, and Burnie feels the goosebumps rising on his arms.

And Burnie knows he shouldn’t, but he lets Gavin lean in and kiss him.

He shouldn’t have done that.

But it doesn’t stop him from raising his hands to cup Gavin’s face, pulling him into the kiss that’s a little on the sloppy end. His minds wanders as Gavin’s tongue slides against his lower lip, begging for an entrance. But Burnie pulls away, has Gavin leaning over into him, almost falling into the pool. Just in time, Burnie’s hands grab his sides, steadying him against the concrete. His eyes wander over the patio doors and Gavin follows his gaze to see the boys shouting in frustration. 

Noting the pool depth markers on the side, Burnie looks at Gavin and smirks.

“No, don’t you- Ah bugger!” Gavin shouts and grabs for the ledge as Burnie drags him into the pool. The water spins and Gavin gargles with the water in his mouth as he surfaces, coming face to   
face with his boss.

“You stupid pleb.” Gavin narrows his eyes as Burnie laughs, his grip on Gavin’s arm still tight. “Shut up and kiss me.”

And so Burnie kisses him again, and again. He can’t breathe with how hard their faces are pressed together, and he swears he hears Gavin’s nose crack at some point but the kid doesn’t make   
any protests and doesn’t move away. 

“Promise me you won’t take this back.” Gavin breathes between them and Burnie feels his head grow heavy. The sudden guilt overwhelms him and he pulls away for the second time, but Gavin tries to hold him in place. “Please.”

“I promise. But we can’t let them know,” Burnie makes a motion to the patio door and Gavin nods vehemently.   
After a moment of silence, full of longing stares, Burnie speaks first. “We should get back inside." 

"Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

Burnie watches as Gavin climbs out of the pool, his clothes sticking tightly to him. It gives him a small preview of what to expect when they hit the sheets. When Burnie pulls himself back into the cool air, he looks up to see Gavin eyeing him with the intensity of a jaguar ready to pounce its prey. And he sees the muscles and stance shift, and just as Gavin’s about to literally pounce him, they hear the patio door slide open and Geoff’s drunken voice cuts through the air.

“Hey you fuckers. Get in here. We’re doing last drinks!” Geoff staggers in the door for a moment, and Burnie can see him squinting from across the backyard. “Did you idiots go for a swim?”

“Yeah, it was top!” Gavin winks at Burnie before skipping over and Geoff shrugs before stopping Gavin at the door.

“You think I’m gonna let you into my house that fuckin’ wet? Nah, you ain’t a lady. I’ll get you a towel, you fuck.”

As Geoff and Gavin say goodbye to Gus and Matt, Burnie steps up beside them. “I better take a cab with these guys. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Geoff sighs. “I’ll try not to come in too hungover or late. But that plan never works so y'know.” Gavin merely nods, his voice caught in his throat with the way Burnie looks at him.

“Cool. Well, see you guys tomorrow.”

And the whole next day, Gavin doesn’t get Burnie a minute to himself. He forgot to pack, and Geoff wouldn’t drive him to the office until noon. Even though, Burnie was busy in a meeting with sponsors.

By the time Burnie manages to get a glance at the tiny Brit, Geoff’s pushing back his chair and declaring that it’s time for Gavin to return back home. Gavin sits in his chair, resisting the words before Geoff grabs him by the back of his shirt. “Come on, you whiny baby. You’ll see us all again soon.”

“Hey, Gav!” Burnie shouts as he makes his way down the stairs to follow them.

“I’ll meet you at the car, or whatever.” Geoff shrugs and heads off, leaving Gavin to turn and face Burnie with a half-assed smile.

“Hey, come on, Gav. I’ll see you soon enough. Maybe I’ll come visit this time. Make some excuse.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” He offers a comforting grin and Gavin does a quick peek around before kissing Burnie quickly on the cheek.

“Good. I’ll see you soon, ya nugget.”

“What does that even mean?” Burnie shakes his head and holds back his laugh as he watches Gavin head off. “Call me when you land, you loser!”

As Gavin pushes through the doors, he snorts to himself and waves over his shoulder, holding his glance back until he makes it to Geoff’s car. Burnie waves through the glass doors.

—

“Hey, I’m back in England.”

“Christ, it’s five in the morning… And I got your text-”

“You’re the one who said to call you.” Gavin struggles to get his bag from the overhead carrier and once he does, he nicks himself in the hip. “Ow-”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, fine. Go back to sleep, I called, I’m back safe and sound.” Gavin bites his lip as he thinks of the text sitting in his phone. He’s already read it over several times.

“Alright, alright. Hey, next time I promise we’ll spend more time together. That was kind of-… out of nowhere.”

“That’s what you think." 

”… Well then. Shit. Alright-“

"Go to bed. I’ll talk to you later, alright, love?”

There’s silence from the other side and Gavin looks at his phone, seeing the full bars. “Hello?”

“Here. Yeah. Still awake. Yeah. Okay. Talk to you later. Glad you’re back safe. I’ll see you soon.”

Gavin smiles at the jumbled sleepy mess of Burnie’s voice. “I hope so.”


End file.
